El declive de una Weasley
by the killer of the full moon
Summary: De el como Ginnebra Weasley perdió y se arrepintió de lo que hizo. Este fic participa en el reto Mil maneras de morir del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


Discaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si lo hicieran la historia seguro seria diferente y muy muy aburrida

* * *

Se equivocó y lo sabía, se lo habían advertido y no hizo caso, sus hermanos, Hermione, sus amigos y sus padres.

Pero ellos no comprendían lo que para ella significaba impulsar su carrera en el Quiddich, las Harpies le dieron un puesto a pesar de que ya tenía tres hijos y no podía negarse, hasta su marido, el héroe de mundo mágico, el gran Harry Potter estaba de acuerdo en que se fuese a América.

Para ella todo fue perfecto, se fue a América y las Harpies tenían una buena racha de victorias, pero todo se fue al caño cuando en una fiesta celebrando otra victoria más en un bar, después de unos cuantos tragos de más se puso a coquetear con un chico y dos tragos más y estaba en cama ajena gimiendo y pidiendo por más, joder que Ginebra Potter había tenido el mejor sexo de la historia, para ella ni su marido cogia tan rico.

Creyó que sería cosa de una noche, pero se equivocó, después de esa hubo muchas más, pero se terminó enamorando, más de lo que había estado nunca, ni si quiera con Harry había llegado a tal punto, pero se olvidó de ser discreta, se olvidó que al ser esposa del héroe del mundo mágico sería seguida por todos los periodistas habidos y por haber.

Lo recordó una noche donde una gran lechuza gris llego y le entrego una carta con un recorte de periódico **"Ginebra Potter muy acaramelada con otro"** era lo que rezaba el encabezado del periódico y abajo una foto de ella besándose con ese amante suyo, jadeo por la sorpresa e incredulidad, reviso la carta y reconoció la desordenada letra de su marido, parecía que estaba temblando al escribir esa carta y ciertos manchones le indicaban que había llorado y solo tres palabras estaban escritas _"quiero el divorcio"_ Se sentía pésima por haberle hecho eso al hombre que creyó haber amado desde que era una niña, pero el amor por su amante le demostró lo equivocada que estuvo durante años. El divorcio se llevo con suma tranquilidad y ambos estuvieron de acuerdo que era lo mejor, Harry se veía devastado, pero fingió una gran sonrisa y le deseo suerte en todo lo que hiciera, Harry se quedó con la custodia de sus hijos ya que a ella no le convenía demasiado, quedaron de acuerdo que ella tendría visitas fines de semana y festividades para estar con sus hijos.

Regreso a América y las Harpies seguían a la cabeza y su relación iba como viento en popa, no había nada mejor, o eso creyó hasta que leyó el Profeta y sonrió sardónicamente al leer la noticia **"el Matrimonio Malfoy se disuelve"** el imbécil de Malfoy merecía todo el mal que pudiera desearle a alguien. Eso pensó durante un largo tiempo hasta que un día su amante simplemente no volvió a aparecer en su vida, al final las Harpies habían sido masacradas en el último y más importante partido de su carrera y mucho más importante, había perdido por completo el contacto con sus hijos y su ex-marido, que parecían haber desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, lo último que supo de ellos fue que se irían de vacaciones a París y eso había sido hacia 2 años desde todas esas desgracias a las cuales intento ahogar con alcohol pero sus condenas sabían nadar y fue ella quien termino ahogándose, ni si quiera el hablar con su familia la ayudaba por que en lugar de consolarla le reprochaban lo que había hecho a pesar de sus advertencias a las cuales hizo caso omiso en su momento.

Aun le quedaba una opción, quería y deseaba descartarla, pero cada día y cada hora le recordaban su estupidez y se mostraba con una opción latente, viable y hasta la mejor que podría tomar.

Un día después de haber agotado cada gota de alcohol que había en ese pequeño departamento, el piso repleto de botellas vacías demostraba la inestabilidad emocional de la mujer que vivía ahí. Ginebra otra vez Weasley decidió que lo haría, no tenía de otra, así que

escribió largas cartas para dar razones y pedir perdón por otras, al finalizar su tarea se dirigió a su baño y espero a que la tina se llenara, ya lo había intentado antes pero siempre había sido muy cobarde para hacerlo en serio, dio una risa cansada, ¿Dónde quedaba su valentía Gryffindor de la cual siempre presumió? Recordó todos sus intentos el, primero fue de lo más estúpido, había visto en series y noticias muggles que podría morir por sobredosis de alcohol y lo intento y lo único que logro fue un tonto coma etílico e ir al hospital, la segunda vez lo intento con pastillas que termino vomitando en el inodoro, la tercera se lanzó contra un auto y solo le dieron unos cuantos huesos rotos, la cuarta intento lanzarse de un gran edificio y cuando iba a dar el paso final se acobardo y no lo hizo, el quinto intento tampoco se llevó acabo pues creyó que cortarse las venas sería muy doloroso y tardaría en morir, su sexto intento casi logro matarla, dejo abierto el gas para ahogarse, pero el destino como siempre en su contra provoco que por asares suyos el gas se terminase y todo acabara con un simple abrir de ventanas, pero esta sería la última, la tina estaba llena de agua, cerro el grifo y entro despacio con toda su ropa puesta, dio un profundo respiro y exhaló, se metió lentamente hasta quedar casi cubierta por completo por el agua, dio una última sonrisa pues esta sería la vencida y tras decir un último lo siento se sumergió por completo, el aire se agotaba en sus pulmones y su cuerpo rogaba por aire, pero había previsto que eso pasaría y antes de meterse había tomado pastillas para dormir, las cuales ya estaban haciendo efecto, lo sintió sus ojos se cerraban y tras un último espasmo exhaló y las pequeñas burbujas subieron, dando la señal de que esa mujer de cabello pelirrojo había dado su último respiro y que paso a mejor vida.

Ginebra Weasley, Ginny para sus amigos y familiares, había dejado el mundo de los vivos y en su último pensamiento le pidió perdón a su equipo por ser inútil, a su familia por dejar el mundo de una manera tan poco digna, a sus hijos por haber sido tan mala madre y más importante a Harry por haberlo herido de una forma tan cruel, esperaba que él encontrara a alguien que lo amara tanto como se lo merecía. Ginny Weasley dejo el mundo de los vivos ahogada en una bañera de un deplorable departamento y en aun peor deplorable condición, pero lo más extraño es que una sonrisa adornaba su rostro, tal vez por acabar con tanto sufrimiento.

Una figura encapuchada en una túnica, con su mano huesuda cerró los ojos de la pelirroja y se retiro como apareció en silencio sin ningún testigo.

Al día siguiente en la madriguera se oían los llantos y lamentos de toda la familia, habían ido por el pálido y frio cuerpo, la habían arreglado y se veía preciosa tanto como había sido cuando aun vivía, el entierro se llevo acabo apesar del dolor que sufría la familia, hasta Harry que se sintió tan dolido durante mucho tiempo había asistido con lagrimas en los ojos mientras intentaba consolar a sus hijos, cuando el ataúd estuvo dentro del agujero ya cubierto por la tierra que había sido retirada, la familia abrazo a cada integrante, sobre todo a Molly y Arthur, para ellos había sido duro perder a Fred y ahora perdían a Ginny, Harry les dio el pésame y se retiro junto con sus tres hijos al lado de otras dos figuras y desaparecieron, todos habían perdonado a Ginny e iban a extrañarla, por su puesto, pero vivirían felices tal y como ella lo había pedido en sus cartas y jamás recordarían con tristeza su muerte, pero algo que no cumplirían sería el no llorar su perdida, claro que lo harían ella era tan joven y con un futuro por delante que era tan triste perderla, que tal vez llorarían por semanas antes de intentar fingir estar bien.

Ginny el cualquier lugar que estuviese, los miraba y comprendía, pero sonreía por que sabia que todo estaría mejor de ahora en adelante y sonrió aun más al saber que quien había sido su esposo encontró amor en otros brazos.

* * *

Bueno yo quería una muerte que pudiera ser cómica y pudiera humillar a Ginny de una forma muy cruel, pero me toco un suicidio y es algo que me tomo muy enserio y considero que es algo muy trágico y doloroso para las personas que pierden a alguien de esta forma, espero haber captado la idea y que no se me haya ido mucho la bola por ahí y se entienda.

ah si esto podria considerarse tal vez muy infimamente como una precuela de Sombras del pasado, aun que no estoy muy segura xD en fin espero que les haya gustado  
Review? c:


End file.
